Talking without words
by justreadingyou
Summary: They have their way of flirting without words. He places a couple of bets waiting wanting for her to find out. Series of drabbles.
1. Talking without words

**Title**: Talking without words.  
**Pairing**: Lightman/Foster  
**Summary**: They have their way of flirting without words. He places a couple of bets waiting (wanting) for her to find out.  
**Spoilers**: Up to 'Beat the Devil'

They have their way of flirting without words. He places a couple of bets waiting (wanting) for her to find out. _His adoring secretly proud gaze is unguarded (caught)._ At that very moment she might even sound like _her _in _his_ best possible sense. _She finds it very difficult to keep talking without her sunglasses. _The thing about him is that he _is_ insufferable.

They have their way of arguing without words. He could have used her (wants her close) when she's elsewhere. He's everything but _fantastic_. _He feels that keeping the audience wouldn't allow him to back down. _She's mothering again. _Chin challengingly (defiantly) tilted, eyes blazing._ He just wouldn't stay away.

They have their way of apologizing without words. The woman with the voice laced with smoky Britain and eyes full of what might-have-beens is not the Helen of Troy. _She wouldn't give him her eyes._ He sees what he wants to see, she refuses to see what's right in front of her.

They have their way of loving without words. They all know him, but she knows better. He remembers the exact number of years, he counts the times she caught him on the way down.

He's never too old for make-believe family holidays. He _is_ a man for a long haul. Sometimes (more often) she finds herself a very lonely woman. They are quite a pair. But they don't talk about that.


	2. The space between

**Title**: The space between.

**Series**: Talking without words.

**Summary**: The tension was almost palpable these days. He was drinking more coffee and having trouble days, making less eye contact offering even fewer words. PWP.

He slouched sulky into her office long after working hours throwing careless words at her, opting for a fight. Before she knew it, she resorted to spitting angry words to his face about how he managed to push her to the edge of his feelings and made do she'd be there for him if he needed help. How every single time he was way out of his depth in her heart she made deals with God.

After he left _(ran away, he always __has, gone wherever men go on such occasions, some hideout_), she forced herself to keep flicking through the piles of paperwork miraculously mounted on her desk till exhaustion was all she felt, hoping that hard work will make the lump in her throat melt. It never did.

_So, I'm gonna pour him a glass of wine and say I'm sorry. _

The light was off in his office, which still meant nothing. She stepped into the dim glow of a gently humming monitor carelessly (hastily) left on. She could almost feel him pacing the cramped room mere moments ago before wandering off on a trajectory of his own, taking his addictive (unyielding) mind with him. _Let it go. _

The tension was almost palpable these days. He was drinking more coffee and having trouble days, making less eye contact offering even fewer words. She was drinking more coffee too and having trouble sleeping. The lines were becoming blurred again. She was caught in passion, longing and many shades between, bogged down in petty details, displaced. _Where are we in the whole story? _As obstinate as ever, he stubbornly refused to let her catch her breath, pushing her until it was no longer in her mind, but in her flesh. Until her pain marks were too deep to see. _You doing fine, Foster?_

Neither of them said the word love, not once. It would have been tempting fate; it would have turned _it _into worn trashy romance, bad luck. _A lie._

Suddenly she felt a desire for a simple, single-layered man, who's pain won't just seep into her. Careful not to jostle the messy piles of files, photos and tapes she flicked off still glowing monitor.

_Not today._


End file.
